Waiting for Superman
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Leo comes to Canada to surprise Alli but when he isn't the person she thinks he is, who will be there to help her pick up the pieces?


Author's Note: I confessed this to the Tumblr page, "Degrassi Confessions" and it was posted today. Seeing the post made me want to write this as a one shot so let's give it a go!

I do not own Degreassi. Or the song, "Waiting for Superman."

Also, I am 99.9% sure that it's "Alli" but autocorrect disagrees so I apologize for misspellings. Also, excuse Leo's perfect English lol

Also, I haven't written in forever so please excuse it if it's not the greatest.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Ali did a little spin, allowing the very short skirt on her taffeta dress to twirl out around her. She turned to Clare, expectantly. Instead of replying, Clare simply leaned back against Ali's headboard and smiled a very tight smile. Ali frowned, "What? What's wrong with it? I bought it on sale," she faltered, "I knew I should have stayed away from the sales' rack. There's never anything good..."

"Ali, the dress is fine," Clare explained, "It's just...well - you know I'm not happy about this Leo situation."

"What 'Leo situation?'" Ali folded her arms over her chest and raised a perfectly plucked, perfectly penciled eyebrow.

"Well...you know Jenna and I think it's totally creepy that he followed you from Paris..."

"It is not," Ali spat her reply stubbornly, "It's romantic! He came all this way and surprised me at my house with a dozen red roses! How is that not romantic, Miss Romatic Vampire Novel?"

Clare made a face, "Those are fiction, Ali. Besides, I can tell what is romantic and what is just really creepy. Ali, you just met the guy! You hardly know him at all and he's flown all this way to visit you?"

"Exactly why it's romantic," Ali turned back to the full-length mirror and ran her fingers through her hair, "He'll be here in any minute. Shoo!"

"Shoo?" Clare raised an eyebrow, "Ali...that's another thing. He never wants Jenna and I around. It always has to be just you two. It's kind of possessive."

"Clare, what is possessive is you trying to think up ways to make him sound bad just because you're lonely without Eli."

"Ali, that's not fair."

"No, Clare. What's not fair is you not being happy for me. I have finally found a mature guy who really genuinely loves me."

Clare stood from the bed and gruffly snatched her bag up off the floor, "Have a nice night, Ali."

Ali turned back to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Clare's words had bothered her deep down. She did have a point. Some of the things Leo did were a bit off, but Ali chalked that all up to different cultures and customs. He was just being romantic. He was, after all, French. He believed in that old fashioned romance that everyone else had long since forgotten. Ali smiled at her reflection. She wasn't going to let Clare's words affect her.

She grabbed her phone off her dresser. Six new texts. Only two from Dallas, the other four were from Leo. Ali clicked right away on Leo's texts. Dallas never had anything important to say anyway. She scrolled to the recent texts and read:

_Looking forward to tonight. You should wear that purple dress I love so much._

_Hey. Haven't heard back from you. Hope everything is alright. Can't wait to see you tonight._

_Who are you with right now? You always answer my texts._

_I will see you in five minutes. You have some explaining to do._

He's just excited about tonight, Ali told herself. He was just excited and a bit overzealous. It wasn't anything to be upset over. Besides, it was sweet that he was checking in on her. But the sound of the last text message concerned her. Explaining to do? Explaining about what? She was getting ready for the date and hadn't constantly been near her phone. Ali rolled her eyes. Every man has this flaws.

As she was putting on a second coat of lipstick, the doorbell rang. She grabbed her handbag and hurried down the stairs. When she swung open the front door, Leo smiled at her.

"You look like a sunset," he said, kissing her hand. Ali blushed. All was forgiven. She was certain he had forgotten the whole texting incident. At least now they could go and enjoy their night together. "Are you looking forward to our date?"

"Very much," Ali replied genuinely, "It's all I could think about all day. I still can't believe you're here!"

"I think we should go to the movie first. Then catch a late dinner after. I hope you don't mind but I made reservations at Andre's."

"Oh Leo! That's my favorite restaurant," Ali gushed.

"I know," Leo took her arm and led her towards the rental car, "Right this way, my dear."

They drove to the theater in silence. Ali stared out the window, watching the passing scenery. Thank goodness there hadn't been a fight over those dumb text messages. The last thing she wanted was something spoiling their night. Everything was already so perfect - Leo had gotten them tickets to the movie Ali had wanted to see for weeks and he had made reservations at her favorite restaurant. Nothing would ruin this date.

After picking up their tickets from the counter, Ali and Leo headed towards concessions. Leo was still quiet and Ali was beginning to wonder if something was going on. She decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. After all, whatever it was could easily be resolved and they could continue with their evening.

"Is everything alright?" Ali asked, "You seem quiet."

"I asked you to wear the purple dress," was all Leo replied.

"I...I bought this one after school today," Ali explained, "Especially for tonight."

"I told you to wear the purple one."

"I can wear the purple one on our next date. Is that what all this is about?"

"And you didn't answer my texts," Leo's voice was growing more and more bitter. Ali felt her stomach churn. She hated when he took that tone with her. But maybe he did have a point. She remembered how angry she'd get with Dave when he wouldn't reply to her texts.

"I'm sorry," Ali apologized, "I was getting ready for tonight and didn't have my phone with me. I am sorry. I should have checked it more to make sure I hadn't missed your texts. I'm sorry."

"I texted you four times without a reply."

"I know," Ali sighed, wondering if this kicked-puppy feeling was the same one Dave got when she would lecture him. Suddenly, Leo grabbed hold of her arm, tightly. Ali could feel the finger tips digging into the flesh of her forearm. She tried to twist out of his grasp, but he yanked her closer to him - tightening his grip even more.

"You always answer my texts."

"I'm sorry," Ali squeaked, feeling mortified with the situation. She knew Leo had a temper, but this was out of hand, "I should have checked my phone. It was...careless."

"And if I ask you to wear purple, you wear purple."

Ali winced and tried to struggle away from him. She was surprised at how public this display was, and yet no one was saying anything. Ali looked around at the people in line with them, mentally begging someone to step in and do something. Realizing that she was on her own, Ali grabbed Leo's hand and dug her nails in deep into his flesh. He quickly released her, staring down to inspect the damage on his hand. Four red scratches slashed across the top of his hand.

"Come here," Leo snapped, grabbing Ali's wrist. He yanked her towards the door, "We are leaving before you cause me to lose my temper in front of all these people."

Ali tried to struggle free, but her wrist was throbbing. Flashes of her conversation with Clare replayed over and over in her head. Leo shoved her through the door of the theater. They were outside. It was already dark, and the wind was picking up. Ali wished she had brought a jacket.

"You think you can just treat me like nothing after I come all this way to see you?" Leo demanded.

Ali gulped. She thought of running, but where? They had taken Leo's rental car. They were twenty minutes from her house by car. There was no way she could walk there. Her head started to spin as Leo continued.

"You little bitch. You think I can come all this way just to be treated like nothing? I come all this way to see you and this is my thanks? Answer me, you little slut!" He was whisper-shouting and Ali continued to glance around as people entered the movie theater. Some would stare, but continued right on without so much as a word of intervention.

Suddenly, Ali's eyes caught someone else's. Sharp blue eyes stared right at her, so harshly she thought the stare would slice right through her like x-ray vision. She forced her eyes from the piercing blue ones and on to the rest of the face they belonged to. The blonde curls were pulled back into a ponytail. She almost couldn't believe it. Surely it was a dream. Maybe Leo had hit her and this was all just some sort of concussion thing. Surely it wasn't...

"Hey!" The blue eyes were coming closer, "Hey! I'm talking at you!"

Leo turned at the stranger headed towards him. His hands were balled into fists at his sides, "Mind your own business," Leo snapped.

"She is my business," that voice...Ali had thought she'd never hear that voice again. Surely this wasn't real. This just had to be a dream.

"Who do you think you are?" Leo demanded.

"That's none of your business who I am. The question in this little situation is who do _you_ think you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Laying a hand on someone like that. Talking to someone like that. Who do you think you are? Or do you want me to answer that for you?" When Leo didn't respond, he continued, "You are nothing. Anyone who treats another person like you're treating her right now isn't a human being in my book. You wanna throw a tantrum? Fine. But you do not get to hurt her and you do not get to talk to her like that."

"Ali," Leo turned on her, "Who the hell is this?"

Ali opened her mouth and for a moment had to remind herself how to speak, "Johnny. That's...that's Johnny."

"Johnny DiMarco," Johnny grinned at Leo, "At her service. Now then, I suggest you go find your car and you drive off to whatever corner of the world you came from and you never talk to Ali, you never look at Ali, you never even fucking say the name Ali again. Think you can handle that?"

Leo's eyes looked as though they were about to pop from his skull. He glanced from Johnny, to Ali, back to Johnny. Ali had never seen him look so terrified before. She doubted anyone had ever spoken to him the way Johnny had.

"Answer me," Johnny said, coolly. His lips upturned in a smirk, "you little slut."

Leo audibly gasped and held up his hands, "Whatever, man. She's all yours."

As Leo headed towards his car, Ali turned to Johnny. She had no idea what to say or even where to begin. Luckily, Johnny did. He walked towards her and put her arm around her shoulders.

"You're shaking like a fucking leaf, Backwoods."

Ali laughed, and realized there were tears running down her cheeks. She leaned into Johnny's embrace, "Thank you."

"Hey," Johnny bent his head down so that his forehead was touching hers, "You know better than that. You don't need to thank me. Guy was a real asshole. Where did you find that French Frog anyway?"

"Paris," Ali brushed a strand of her hair back as Johnny walked her towards a bench, "On a school trip. He uh...he actually followed me back here as a surprise. Some surprise," Ali rolled her eyes, "The real surprise was what a jerk he could turn into when he got mad enough. I just...I can't believe it. Out of all the people...out of all the places...you'd be the one to be here tonight."

"Funny thing about superheros, Backwoods - we always have good timing. Now then, what movie were you going to see with Frenchie."

"Gravity."

"Ah," Johnny nodded, "Well, how about we see that? Or I can take you home? You probably just want to go home after all of this."

"No," Ali objected, surprised at how quickly she did so, "I...I want to see the movie with you."

"Good. Maybe after the movie you'll let me get us a bite to eat? We could catch up or something. And don't go breaking my heart by saying no," Johnny stood from the bench and held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"You know me well enough to know that I can't say no to you, DiMarco."

Johnny grinned. They headed back inside the theater and Johnny paid for their tickets. As they headed to the concession stand, he paused.

"Wait up," he said. Ali turned back towards him and he pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her frame, "I'll bet you five bucks that dick didn't even tell you how pretty you look."

Ali smiled up at him. Johnny bit his bottom lip for a moment before bending down and kissing her on the forehead, "You look beautiful, Ali."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Ali smirked at him, "You don't have that wet golden retriever smell anymore."

Johnny released her from his embrace, "Hey! You want me payin' for your Icee and Twizzlers or not?"

"You remembered?" Ali titled her head to the side. It had been years and he could still remember her favorite movie candy. Ali could feel the butterflies metamorphose inside her stomach.

"You're kind of impossible to forget, Backwoods. Couldn't if I tried."


End file.
